


Ashes of Eden: Homestuck Short Stories

by maidofwyldewood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Black Romance, Black-Red Vacillation, Dream Bubbles, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidofwyldewood/pseuds/maidofwyldewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infinite timelines, infinite dream bubbles, infinite possibilities play out before you. Short drabble collection based off a conversation a friend and I had. Multiple ships. Rating change may come later. More character tags to come. Typically will be 1000 or less words per short. Updates roughly every three days until series is concluded. Suggestions open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Karkat ? Gamzee

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does contain OOC, as it folows the headcanon/canon that there are literally millions of timelines and dreambubbles and everything is canon somewhere. You have been warned. This series is also mostly just for fun. So yeah.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and the world around you was just violently painted violet. A minute ago, your former morail had been intent on killing you. Seconds ago, he had been chainsawed in two. Now you stand splattered like a Jackson Pollock painting.

Whoever the fuck that is or whatever it means.

Kanaya is saying something to you; she looks quite upset, but you cannot hear her. You just stare. Stare at the pool of purple blood. Stare at the clothes you will never be able to wear again.

**Karkat: Look at his face.**

You don't want to, but you do anyways. A startled grin is on his lips, blood dribbling out between sharp teeth. His face paint was a mess; three scabbed scratches marred his forehead and cheeks. Your blood pusher clenches, thinking about the olive blood who made those scars, and her body, still inside. More because you hadn't stopped him than at the loss of her. That was incredibly selfish and morbid, you realize, and stow the thought in a corner of your mind that you don't touch.

It's his eyes that startle you the most. You were so used to the supor-stoned swirl of black and deep purple. Intoxicated and so intoxicating sometimes they'd made you forget what it was you were raging about and you'd just stare. When he'd been sober, the little you had seen him sober (when he had decided your mutant blood would make a brilliant paint), they'd been sharp, black cuts on a purple backdrop. Now, they were mist, grey, in a yellow sky.

**Karkat: Feel sick.**

This whole day made you want to vomit, but there was nothing on your stomach to give. Even being drenched in your best friend's blood couldn't call anything forth.

**Karkat: Feel remorse.**

For what? For a shitty excuse for a morail, who'd just murder and/or mutilated the corpses of your companions? Who, until he'd ran out of pie, only survived because of _you_ reminding him to eat, reminding him to bathe, to be a living fucking being besides a juggalo douchebag? Or maybe because inside yourself, in that corner you don't touch, you know you should have laid in that damn horn pile with him more, papped and shooshed him, sought him out when he vanished like your gut had said to, learned how to make those damn pies so none of this shit would have happened, been a _better morail._ No, you don't want that.

**Karkat: Feel sorrow.**

Oh, there's been plenty of that, but why more? Why over this clown motherfucker? Who cares if you never read that obnoxious text again, never heard that honk again, brush that wild curly hair, feels those large hands ruffle your own hair, touch you, smell that sickly sweet smell that was just so him, so right, hear that baritone voice like smooth jazz wrapping you up in warmth, security, sanity, calm, for once in your damnable existence.

Maybe because for a minute, in the middle of his rage, for just a second, you had seen him. Your morail, _your_ Gamzee, come back and hesitate, sorrow and something else swirling those eyes again, making him stop long enough for Kanaya to take him down.

Maybe because you'd never be able to wear this sweater again, these pants or shoes, because no matter how much you wash them you will always see it, always see his blood on them.

Or maybe it's that little black book, in the very corner of that part of your mind you never touch, that book that has every thought and feeling and dream- and boy, did you have a bangin' imagination- about that fool. That your relationship had never been as cut and dry as quadrants. Because sometimes that pale glow went black, and other times- oh gog, those times, like when his hands were on your face and those eyes bored right into the core of you- it went red as your blood. Maybe because you never got the bulge stones to say anything, and now that he's dead, now that he's gone, NOW, you're looking in that corner, touching that book, reading every line, NOW you have the courage.

**Karkat: Cry.**

But everything was already a blur of red violet.


	2. Chapter 2: Aradia ? Sollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia and Sollux stand together at the end of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much. Also, I love vagueness.

Your name is Aradia Megido, and watching the vast destruction of worlds must be one of the most beautiful things you have ever seen. You've seen thousands of timelines end in less than a blink, but it still never loses its wonder. This one was doomed from the start, as soon as Eridan and Vriska had taken control of the respective teams. You used to feel sad, watching all your friends deaths, but not anymore. The loneliness still remains, however, even jumping timeline to timeline, bubble to bubble. Time travelling alone was a terrible thing.

This time, however, you're no longer alone.

You look to where your companion stands, his one remaining eye shimmering in the light of the fires around you, taking in the beauty of destruction. He would forever be half blind, half dead, but he was still the same inside, where it mattered. He could have moved on, had a peaceful eternity in a dream bubble; but instead, he had remained with you, said he wanted to traverse time with you.

**Aradia: Stand beside him.**

It felt so good, being beside your best friend again. You stay on the side he can see from, as to not startle him. He was still your Sollux, but he wasn't quite the same. He had been through and seen too much to be exactly the same. He was still him, though, and this was all you'd ever wanted, to be beside him. The world around you may have been falling apart, but you had never felt so content.

**Aradia: Reach for his hand.**

You do. He doesn't resist.

**Aradia: Be Sollux Captor.**

It was fucking weird, watching the world end. Or rather, _a_ world end. All fire and darkness and ash. You wonder what Karkat would say. You can almost here Eridan bitching and whining. Terezi giggling like a maniac. But they aren't here anymore.

A small, warm hand grasps yours, careful, soft. You glance at the Maid of Time next to you. The maroonblood is staring at the sky, watching ashes dance with the stars. Her red painted lips are parted, wonder sparkling in her grey eyes. She'd never looked so beautiful.

Once upon a time, when things like quadrants and titles had mattered, you'd thought she'd make a great morail. Maybe even a great matesprit? But then she had died; you had, unknowingly killed her. You'd gotten closer to Feferi, AA had become a smoochbot for that sweaty jerk Equius. Then she'd exploded after telling you- only you- and hugging you- only you- good bye. Now here she was, a goddess in red.

You realize how trippy your relationship has been.

But none of it mattered now, because here you were, side by side, wit no need of quadrants or titles. You had forever in the palm of your hand.

Just the two of you.

**Sollux: Squeeze her hand.**

You do. She looks up at you, so full of hope and affection. She smiles that same warm smile you remember from so long ago. Even this burning universe couldn't take your breath away like that smile.

**Sollux: Pull her closer.**

You do, and she leans her head on your shoulder. Your horns lightly brush as you lean into her.

No words.

Just peace in chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Fanfiction: maidofwyldewood

**Author's Note:**

> Please also follow me on Tumblr and Fanfiction: maidofwyldewood  
> Please leave a comment or suggestion!


End file.
